Persona
by XxxCheshireCat
Summary: A Group of S.E.E.S Soldiers are called in to investigate a massacre that took place at an orphanage during Dark Hour. Based on elements of Persona 3 and 4. Oc Characters. Oneshot. Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I, sadly, do **NOT** own the Persona Series! But I do own the Oc's in this story.

Author Note: I wrote this intending to make it into several chapters, however, I found that I liked it more as a oneshot! Please read and enjoy!_  
_

* * *

_PeRsoNA_

"_I repeat, Code B, the Shadow has been located in an orphanage, unknown casualties…we need backup…I repeat Code B…!"_

They ran amongst the blood and the decaying bodies, hearts pumping and adrenaline causing them to think nothing but 'RUN'. The wet footsteps behind them were slow but close, so close, and yet so far away. They echoed like an annoying drip of water leaking from a broken faucet. It was not until they felt the cool hot breath against their necks that they realized that they had stopped.

* * *

The skies were a ghostly green, cold and dank of life while the moon hung like a putrid and sick yellow cold stone. Two Helicopters' wings propelled the winds, driving the vegetation under it to crush and rub against each other and the ground. On each side of these carriers were the letters "S.E.E.S." Slowly descending the man made contraptions touched the ground only a bit before the doors opened and armed men in black, guns set to fire ran out.

One man stopped after reaching the safety away from the Copters, obviously the Captain of the team, and looked at his wrist watch that read oddly in military time.

_00:00. Dark Hour. _

They expanded out, 25 strong crept through the foggy, vegetated zone that blocked the way to their destination. The wet brownish red earth sloshed underneath their feet, decrepit sights met their eyes that hung dangled in the threes, on the ground, torn, shredded, and unrecognizable.

A few unleashed their lunch upon the earth, woozy and sick from such sights, others cursed and made their way far from the scenes as fast as they could. Others could only stand there and pray to the Holy Father.

They got through the trees, crimson and flesh littered the grounds of a once standing building, now a home of ghosts.

"_Fan out, search for survivors, if there's anything you don't like shoot it."_

The men followed the order said through their radios and searched the area. Rubble was overturned and bodies were carted out one after another until lines were made, women, children, the elderly and men…their soldiers. All dressed as servants of the Lord. Inside the men hurled at the sight of corpses twisted and drained.

"My God," a young male knelt over letting out his guts for the third time in a row.

"Come on newbie, we've got work to do" said another man as he made his way into the chapel room.

All over the chapel the bodies of women littered the ground. It was not until they heard a wet munching that they paid any mind at the alter up ahead. On the religious table was something that immediately had their guns pointed at. A shapeless form, it looked like millions of red/pinkish worms in a blob, was feasting upon a young woman, who reached out to them, her naked form half eaten. The thing looked up to them, beady red eyes poised on them, then slowly the section just inches under its eyes parted into a mouth, thousands of bloodied, sharp teeth barring themselves at them, flesh dripping out of its mouth. The woman remained motionless.

"Open fire!"

The two men let out loads of ammo into the murdering creature. It screamed, letting out a piercing wail that made them stop shooting momentarily to cover their bleeding ears. The thing slid off its half eaten meal and crawled over to them at high speeds, leaving behind pieces of its tar like body, moving on six legs, which looked more like arms, which sprouted from its sides.

The men realized too late that it was on them. The senior man screamed as the thing grabbed him, on contact he let out bloody murder as the things 'skin' began to rot away his clothes and flesh, cooking it, decaying it.

The other quickly grabbed his gun and fired, shooting until the thing was only a pile of goop, however, he also shot the other man as well. When he could not fire anymore, still pulling the empty gun trigger, he faintly heard the voice of the dying man.

"Good…j-job…sol-"the man died.

The youth looked down at the man, before he knelt down and very carefully detached the man's dog tags from his neck, careful not to touch the contaminated skin and the creature's flesh that still moved. He backed away, staring at the small worm like forms that moved away from each other until only the decaying body of a woman was all that was left on top of his fellow soldier.

The worms cried out, dying slowly, mouths of teeth bared in search of food.

The youth just stood there until he remembered the woman, praying to God that she was at least still alive he ran up to her, only to find her cold as graveyard dirt. He sighed and stood upon the steps to the alter, cursing himself at not being able to save her, or at least hear her final words. He then looked down when a glint of light caught his eye.

It was the girls ring; a golden band that glittered in the sunlight from the hole in the roof, the finger was frozen in a pointing motion, directing towards a cabinet that was chained shut. He walked over, feeling stupid at following a dead woman's direction and crept over to the cornered piece of furniture.

He breathed hard before placing his ear to the door, eyes widening a moment later.

"_Cadet Fujimori, report, what was all that shooting!"_

He jumped fumbling for his radio, "Sir! Lieutenant Sheppard and I found a shadow, Worm Eater sir, feasting on a survivor. She's dead…the thing killed Sheppard."

"Fuck, keep searching, we'll reach you as soon as we can!"

Fujimori sighed again, wondering why he was doing that a lot. He turned his attention back to the cabinet

"I'm not going to hurt you okay; I'm going to get you out!"

Fujimori looked all over the room, trying to find anything to break those chains. But there was anything to be found. He looked around some more before walked back to the girl's corpse lying on the alter, the only place he had not looked yet.. He took a deep breath and looked around her form and the holy table, trying not to smell the putrid and decaying flesh melted by the Shadow. He grunted in frustration when there was nothing and stood only to see something around the woman's neck, a key on a chin. He reached out to the thankfully still clean flesh, and snapped the chain off her neck.

'Forgive me' he thought as he ran back to the cabinet.

He put the key in the lock and turned, the chains clattered to the floor. He then opened the doors and gasped. In the small space were twp boys, twins from how they looked, and held each other. He guessed the fierce looking one was the eldest as the other tried to hide behind him. They were injured from the blood from their opposite eyes, hidden behind the bangs of their odd colored hair of purples and blues.

He smiled, "Come on, I won't hurt you, come on."

He tried to speak softly, knowing that the way of talking to traumatized children had to be slow and sweet, or else you'd be in trouble. Take it from someone from the streets. The boys stared at him, not moving. He grinned and then set down his gun, kneeling for the fourth time today. He then reached into his pack, letting the boys see his hands. From the bag he took out a chewy bar, chocolate chip, and held it to them.

"Go on…take it"

The eldest boy glared but noticed the younger look at the bar hungrily, licking his chapped, parched lips. How long had these boys been in here? Fujimori remembered that the call had come in not more then two days ago. It had taken them a while to reach the secluded area, and he guessed that the informant had not noticed the attack until the said survivor had wandered into the village miles from here, telling them what had happened. It could have been even longer than that.

He barely noticed that the older boy had snatched the bar from him. Clever. He watched as the boy ripped the rapper apart and took the bar out, handing it to his brother who bit into it ravishingly. He could see the restraint of hunger on the elders face as his sibling ate. The younger ate half only to then give it to his elder brother when he finished. The other took it and devoured it.

When he was done they looked at Fujimori in an expecting way.

"There is more where I'm taking you, you'll be safe there" said the soldier.

The boys looked at each other than back at him before they made their way out of the space together. Fujiomi smiled only to stop, frowning when he heard something he rather not have heard.

Turning slowly, he gazed at the sloshing wet sound and swallowed thickly as he saw a shadow peering at them from the doorway. Fujimori slowly got his gun and stood, pointing it to the thing. It was like the one from before, however its eyes were punctured by what looked like silverware. Whoever it had eaten had fought back.

Fujimori motioned the boys behind him, slowly walking quietly, hoping the thing did not pick up any sound, and praying to God that the boys understood. Shadows could not be seen so easily by the normal eye. They used the fog, which encased the entire place, to hide themselves. You needed the special Lens' in order to see them, which were built into the goggles he, and many of the other soldiers, wore.

The boys seemed to understand, getting behind him and following his steps. The thing let out a wet, gurgling screech, moving its head about. Worms were hanging off of it and landing on the ground, letting out their own baby high pitched screams.

They moved through the room, looking around to see if they could step without hitting anything that would get them caught. But, things like this never go as planned.

"Ahhhhh!"

Fujimori looked to see that a stray worm was crawling on the younger twin who lumped, trying to get it off. He ran to the boy and swatted it off before it could attach itself to the boy. He then turned as the Worm Eater charged. He pulled the trigger, only to curse when he forgot to reload. He cursed and looked up as they thing got even closer. Dropping his gun he reached for his side arm holster but hesitated.

The holster was black and the Gun strapped within was pure silver. It would do the trick, but for some reason he could not bring himself to do it. To shoot himself. Even as that thing got closer. He thickly swallowed, his mind screaming at him that it was not a gun, not a gun!

The Shadow came up on him fast and was about a few feet from touching him when the elder of the brothers got in front of him.

"NO!"

The boy glared at the beast before grinning.

"Per-"

The beast screeched,

"So-"

It was now on top of the boy.

"Na!"

Fujimori covered his eyes as a bright light engulfed the boy. He looked only to see what looked like black flames surround the boy, gasping when the flames were coming from his left eye.

"_I art Thou!"_

Fujimori was shocked by the sound of the thunderous echoing voice in the room.

"_And Thou art I!"_

The Flames took shape behind the boy and Fujimori could only look in awe as they parted to reveal a black clad being, a reaper from hell it looked like. It roared, brandishing its long Katana looking blade.

"Thanatos! Rip them apart!" yelled the boy.

The being gave another mighty roar as if calling itself into battle, and charged at the Worm eater. He watched as the thing tried to get away, backing up in fear, only to be cut down into mince meat, even the tiny worms were cut in half.

The Soldier just stared, his entire body shaking as the being called Thanatos turned and walked to the boy, kneeling before him as if he were the Emperor of Japan, before turning into flames and returning into the boy's left eye.

Another light sprung to life behind him, and he turned to see white flames sprout from the younger brother's right eye, forming into a being behind him. Unlike the one before this one looked like a saint.

"Messiah…" whispered the boy.

The male looking being raised its head up to the sky and opened its mouth, producing an angel's voice. Fujimori watched as all the decay and the monster remains vanished. It then returned to being flames and returning to the kid's eye.

"Soldier!"

He huffed and looked at his watch before looking out through the broken window of the chapel to see the sky was like any other night oasis.

_1:00am_

Fat load of help they were.

* * *

Well, what did you think? And as fans of these games would see most of the story was based on P3 while the elements of the glasses and fog were of P4 (Once again, I do NOT own any idea of the Persona Series!) I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading. And please Review!

_Sayonara!_


End file.
